Paper Ring
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Freddie came to Sam's house that morning, with something in mind. Based off of Half Of My Heart by John Mayer. Enjoy!


**I thought of this one while listening to the song, Half Of My Heart, which is an amazing song. Please review!**

Freddie Benson took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Sam opened the door, dressed in a robe with her hair in rollers and a cup of coffee in hand.

"What?" She snapped, obviously not a morning person. Freddie gulped, and looked into the apartment Sam had bought herself.

"May I come in?" Freddie asked. Sam sighed and started to pull on her hair to get it out of the rollers.

"Whatever." She said, stepping to the side. Freddie walked into her apartment. It was slightly messier than usual, but Freddie figured that was because it was five in the morning.

"What are you doing up so early?" Freddie asked.

"I wasn't up." Sam said, putting the now empty cup on the table.

"Then where'd you get that coffee?" Freddie asked.

"I have cofee on my bedside table for when you decide to take a stroll to my house at five in the morning. So, what's up?" Sam said, sitting down. She pulled the last roller out of her hair and crossed her legs. She looked over at Freddie, who was fiddling with the box in his hands.

"Sam, I came here because I heard a song." Freddie said.

"That's it?" Sam asked, getting up to get more cofee.

"Well, the song reminded me of you. It was called Half Of My Heart." Freddie said.

"Oh real cheesy, Freddie. I'm half of your heart?" Sam said, shaking her hands in the air as if it was a joke.

"No. Well, it was about how you could only love with half of your heart, because you've been hurt been hurt by someone before. And I wanted to give you something, because this song gave me an idea." Freddie said. Sam looked at him, and moved her hand in a circle motion, to move Freddie faster. Freddie looked down.

"I wanted to give you this ring. I made it out of paper, to show that even tough you may not be worth a lot to the rest of the world, I think that you're perfect, and I hope that that can be enough." Freddie said, opening the box. Inside, was a tiny paper ring, with the words, "My Forever," written on it. Sam took it and smiled down at it.

"Freddie, it's beautiful. I love you so much." Sam said, grabbing Freddie and hugging him.

"I love you so much, Sam." Freddie said.

"I know, baby. I know." Sam said, smiling. Sam pulled away and turned on the radio. By sheer luck, or the writer being out of ideas, _Half Of My Heart by John Mayer. _Freddie smirked and turned to Sam, who was looking at the radio. She moved her hair behind her hair. Freddie grabbed her arm and she looked up.

"Would you like to dance, princess?" Freddie asked. Sam smiled and stod up. She wrapped her arms around Freddie.

"Sure, I will." Sam said. "Nub." She added, after a moment of thought. Sam and Freddie swayed back and forth while listening to the music.

_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends_

_Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been_

_Then you come crashing in, like the realest thing_

_Trying my best to understand all that your love can bring_

_Oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation_

_Half of my heart takes time_

_Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you_

_That I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)_

_Oh, with half of my heart_

_I was made to believe i'd never love somebody else_

_I made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself_

_Lonely was the song I sang, 'til the day you came_

_Showing me another way and all that my love can bring_

_Oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation_

_Half of my heart takes time_

_Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you_

_That I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)_

_Oh, with half of my heart_

_With half of my heart_

_Your faith is strong_

_But I can only fall short for so long_

_Down the road, later on_

_You will hate that I never gave more to you than half of my heart_

_But I can't stop loving you_

_I can't stop loving you [x3]_

_But I can't stop loving you with half of my..._

_Half of my heart_

_Half of my heart_

Freddie started singing.

_Half of my heart's got a real good imagination_

_Half of my heart's got you_

_Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you_

_That half of my heart won't do_

_Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring_

_And half of my heart is the part of a man who's never truly loved anything_

Freddie twirled Sam around in a circle and she laughed, falling back onto the couch. While falling back, Sam dragged Freddie, so they both fell onto the couch, laughing. Then, the two got up, and Sam puched Freddie out the door.

"Now go away, nub. I need to get dressed." Sam said, looking at the clock. It was seven in the morning, now. She pushed Freddie out, and closed the door, leaning on it for a second, then going to get dressed.

**Sorry, my computer is about to die. I just wanted to know, what's your favorite line in this story? Please leave it in your review. I would love to know, so I can use that line again.**


End file.
